Primal Hunger
by Margaritaville08
Summary: Cato/ Glimmer. Oneshot from my story The Hunger Games Hookups. Pure smut. MATURE readers only!


**WARNING: This is purely completely and totally SMUT, SEX, LEMONS, THE HORIZONTAL TANGO… what ever you want to call it. It is detailed and really dirty so don't say I didn't warn you! No youngins please.**

* * *

Victor.

The word was like a drug, something that left a rush in my body as I thought about what I would return to after I won the 74th Hunger Games. It was something I had been training for my whole life and I knew that I was going to win. How could I not? I was trained in almost every weapon imaginable, my height and build made me a shoe in for sponsors, and my reputation with women would ensure that my female sponsors would provide me with warm food and what ever else I needed in the arena.

I was going to be a Victor. I was going to return to district 2 a famous man and with fortunes beyond my wildest dreams. The Reaping was a cakewalk. While tributes from other districts cried and cowered in fear of their imminent deaths I stood stoically, a volunteer, next to a small sinister looking girl Clove.

The chariot entrance was supposed to be my best time to get sponsors, however my glory was stolen when that malnourished girl and fearful boy from District 12 stole the show with their suits of fire. The audience went wild for them, easily forgetting about the 22 other tributes that were ahead of them.

Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. I was going to enjoy her death the most.

Training was a breeze and I could see the fear instilled in my opponents' eyes as I sliced through the thick rubber of the training dummies with my sharp blade. I scored a 10 in my personal evaluation and knew that I was a shoe in for most of the sponsors until that little bitch's score came on the screen.  
11! How the fuck had that girl gotten an 11? This only added to the fire that had been lit inside of me and I spent the night before heading into the arena imagining all the different ways I could make her suffer before finally killing her.

I killed without mercy at the Cornucopia before teaming up with the sadistic little fuck from my district Clove, as well as the tributes from 1, Glimmer and Marvel. The fifth wheel to our group was the girl on fire's lover boy, who we only allowed to live so he could lead us to her.

The first night in the arena was cold, but we had enough supplies to last us a lifetime and so when the chill set in we simply lit a fire and settled into our respective tents, leaving Glimmer to take the first watch. It was still dark when I awoke to my tent being opened and I instantly had my sword in hand, ready to slice open anyone who was cowardly enough to tried to kill me in my sleep.

Glimmer stepped into my tent unarmed and I lowered my sword, I could make her out in the fading light from the campfire and raised my eyebrow in a silent question as to why the fuck she was in my tent.

She clucked her tongue before zipping the tent back up and stepping closer to me.

"Oh Cato, always so serious. You know, there aren't any rules against having a little _fun_ in these games."

She stepped closer to me before slowly unzipping her jacket and dropping it carelessly to the floor before reaching down and seductively pulling her tshirt over her head. I merely laid back on my elbows and smirked at her, casually acting as if I didn't have a raging hard on for the hot as fuck girl that was undressing herself in my tent right now.

She shucked her pants off leaving her standing in her underwear and bra before me before she reached down and pulled the blanket off of me, my pants doing little to hide the massive boner that was dying to escape their confines. She crawled up my legs before settling herself over me. I continued to play the nonchalant card as she traced her hands up and down my bare chest before roughly grabbing my erection through my pants.

"Oh Cato, don't pretend like you don't want me when your body is clearly stating otherwise."

I continued to watch her, not giving her the satisfaction of making me lose control just yet when she started to get frustrated.

"What's wrong Cato? Still mad about little miss Katniss?"

The words ignited a spark in me and I released a feral growl as I harshly grabbed her and flipped her onto her back underneath me.

"Shut the fuck up Glimmer."

Knowing that she wouldn't listen I did the only thing that I could to ensure that more bullshit didn't come streaming out of her mouth and slammed my lips against hers. She let out a moan and fisted her hands through my short hair before grinding her hips against mine. I reached up and quickly disposed her off her bra, leaning down and harshly sucking one of her succulent breasts into my mouth.

Her hips skillfully moved against me, ensuring me that she had indeed done this before, no doubt with countless other men. It didn't matter, as I was surely going to be her last, making sure that she remembered how well I fucked her tonight in her dying moments as I was driving my sword blade through her torso.

Her hands tried to reach down to relieve me of my pants but I grabbed a hold of them tightly, pinning her hands in a submissive position above her head. There was no fucking way she was taking control of any of this and I made a mental promise to show her who the fuck really ran this show before the night was over.

I quickly worked off my pants and boxers, leaving me completely bare and her in only her black underwear, which were briskly torn off her. I released her hands and sat back, pulling her up to face me before mentioning down to my cock between us. She obeyed like the good little slut she was and it wasn't long before she had me moaning as her talented little mouth worked me.

I had been with tons of girls before, I was considered somewhat of a hot commodity in my district, but no one I had been with had ever given head as good as this girl that was currently sucking on my cock as if her life depended on it. My hands fisted through her golden hair as I held her down on me. She moaned around me, sending a tingling sensation right to my balls and I thrust up into her mouth.

I quickly pull her off of me, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of making me cum with her mouth and flip her over again before shoving her legs apart and settling between them. She is moaning and writhing as I am holding myself in my hand and teasing her wet entrance, tapping on her clit with the head of my cock. She moans my name and I grunt as I finally push into her warmth.

I may be in an arena forced to fight 24 other kids to the death, but this is one of the best nights of my life. I don't know if it's the rush of the fact that all of Panem might be watching, or the fact that this very well might be either of our last nights alive, but it drives us both to the edge of insanity. We have long since gotten past the pretense of being quiet and I have no doubt that the animalistic grunts and moans coming from my tent can be heard throughout the camp.

I grab one of her legs and throw it over my shoulder causing my dick to hit a new spot in her and her to gasp out.

"Fuck. Cato!"

I pound relentlessly into her, my hands gripping her slim waist tight enough to surely leave bruises as I bury myself into her over and over again. Her sharp nails are digging into my back and shoulders, drawing blood as she scratches her hands down my back. I feel her walls convulsing around me and she is screaming out my name over and over. Her voice is long past the point of an annoyance and I slap my hand over her mouth causing her to moan and buck her hips against mine.

Besides the noises I make I don't speak a single word, not giving this girl who I will eventually have to kill the satisfaction of hearing her name come from my lips in the throes of passion and instead I focus on that spot and when I feel her start to come undone around me again I pick up the pace. My lower stomach tightens in anticipation and my thrusts become harder and quicker before I shout out as my hips jerk and I release into her. It rushes through my body and I continue to thrust into her, my pace gradually decreasing as I spend all that I have inside of her.

I am spent as I collapse on top of her sweaty body, and I remove my hand from her mouth. Her arms encircle my back and she traces her hands over my back muscles as I lay lazily on top of her, still buried deep inside of her, while my head rests comfortably between her breasts. I am wondering how this will affect our sponsorship, but the feel of her hands tracing circles on my back feels too nice for me to stress over it and I find myself falling into a deep comfortable sleep with no thoughts of the arena or the games on my mind.


End file.
